Love Hurts
by Sydeybidey
Summary: I can hear her cry and say no, and I can here him hit her and rape her. I want to stop him, but the first time I tried to stop him, he beat me up, but I know that's not half as bad as Gabriella gets it. *Hiatus, Major Writers Block*
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Love Hurts

Ryan's POV

Hi, I'm Ryan Evans, I have a twin sister Sharpay, I go to UCLA college, my roomate is Gabriella Montez, and am currently single. I love her with all my heart, but she is currently taken by our dorm neighbor, Troy Bolton. You can't get me off the topic of a Troyella romance, because he treats her horribly, he stays here constantly, and the walls are thin, so I can hear them. I can hear her cry and say no, and I can here him hit her and rape her. I want to stop him, but the first time I tried to stop him, he beat me up, but I know that's not half as bad as Gabriella gets it. I here them walk in together, I know he treated her like a queen today, I can probably hear them kiss if I wanted to. I hear them walk to her bedroom, and I listen. "Troy, let's just lay down and maybe cuddle," Gabriella suggested. "Gabriella, let's do it," Troy said. "No, Troy, I said no," I hear her cry. "Shutup," he yelled as I heard a slap and I hear her cry in pain. "Troy, stop please," Gabriella cried. "I said shutup," he said slapping her again. I can hear the bed springs move. "Gabi, yes, Gabi," I hear him say, "I'm cumming." I hear Troy get dressed and I hear the front door close. I walk out of my room and open Gabriella's door, my heart breaks for about the millionth time because of Troy, he makes her cry, he makes me mad. "Gabriella, are you okay?" I ask. "Ryan, I didn't know you were home," she said pulling the blanket over her naked body and wiping her tears away. I walked by her and got on my knees. I wipe her tears away, "you don't have to do this every time I come in after he's gone, I know what happens," I said pulling her closer. She hugs me back, and let's out a scream of frustration, something she has always done after he did something like this. "I don't know what to do, I love him and I know he does too, it just doesn't come out right," she said. She doesn't know that all he wants from her is sex, I can't stand this. I asked the question I always do after this happens, "You made sure he used protection right?" "Yeah, I made sure, but he'll still do it if I didn't have one," she replied. "Do you have any left?" I asked. She looked in her side table. "No, I don't," she answered. I walk into my room and come back and give her a box, that's my part of the crime. "Thanks Ryan," she said. I go into her dresser and grab her pajamas and give them to her. she accepts and stands up and gets dressed. She doesn't mind that I'm here because I help her incase she gets dizy. "You okay?" I ask. "Yeah, I'm used to this happening," she replied putting her tee shirt on. I look at her, she doesn't look right, but she still stole my heart, god I love her. "I'm gonna go to bed," she said. She went to fix her bed and fell. "Gabriella, are you okay?" I asked rushing to her side. "Yeah, it's just a fall," she said grabbing my hand and pulling herself up. "Let me fix your bed, and you get yourself some water," I suggested. "Ryan, I'm old enough to do this myself," she snapped. "Gabriella, I'm just trying to help," I said. "All you do is help, I don't need help," she said. "Then if you don't need help, then I can move out and you can still get beaten by Troy, who supposedly loves you," I said. I saw the hurt in her eyes, this always happens, I somehow hurt her, I'm probably as bad as Troy. I leave her room and walk into mine slamming my door. I throw myself onto my bed and close my eyes until my world is black.


	2. Chapter 2

I wake up, I thank god it's holiday break, I came back from Christmas 2 days ago, and Sharpay is coming with Zeke for New Years tomorrow. I look at the clock, it's 11:30, I wake up and take a cold shower. I don't know why but the cold water relaxs me after a night of drama. After I finished I opened Gabriella's door and wake her up. "Gabi, Gabi, wake up," I said shaking her. "Ryan, what time is it?" she asked. I look at her clock, "it's 11:45," I answered. She shot up out of bed, "I was supposed to make breakfast for Troy," she said. "Gabi, Troy's not here," I said, "why don't I tell him to come over here and I'll make lunch for all three of us," I said. "You'd do that for me, even after last night," she said. "Yeah, I would do that for you, and last night was an over whelming night, I don't blame you for what you said," I said. I can see guilt in her eyes. "Thank you, you're the best roomate a girl can ever have," she said giving me a hug. I accept it. "How many days till New Years Eve," I asked. "3," she replied. "Thanks," I said, "how about a party then, only friends allowed." "So that would be Chad, Jason, and Troy," she said. "I have a suprise for you tomorrow," I said and walked out of her room to knock on Troy's door. He opened the door, "what do you want, and where's Gabriella?" "I was going to invite you to lunch today, I'm cooking," I said. "Like I'd have lunch with a homo," he said coldly. "Listen Troy, Gabriella has had a hard night and I offered to cook for you and her," I said my blood boiling. "Fine, as long as Gabriella is there," he said. "You can come around 12:30," I said. "Whatever fag," he said closing the door in my face. I walked back to my dorm and saw Gabriella putting her make up on. "You know you don't need make up, your beautiful already," I said. "Thanks Ryan," she said smiling because I know Troy never says that to her. I don't know what she sees in Troy, but it's her decision, not mine, but maybe Sharpay can put a word in that he's only using her. I know she won't tell Sharpay, so Sharpay still doesn't know, but she should. I even think if Zeke knew we can probably beat Troy up, but he won't find out. I put some pasta in a pot and turn on the stove, I do the same thing with the sauce. "I think I'm ready," Gabriella yells from her room. "How do I look?" I turn around and she's standing there looking beautiful, "Wow," I said. I see her smile. "So, what's for lunch?" she asked politely. "Spaghetti," I said. I heard a knock at the door, my guess is that Troy came early for some love before lunch. open the door to the suprise of my own sister and her boyfriend. "Sharpay," I exclaimed. I heard Gabriella run from the kitchen, "Sharpay," she yelled. "Gabriella, I haven't seen you since we graduated last year," Sharpay said giving Gabriella a hug. "Your early," I said. "I know, I wanted to see you, I barely see you," she said. "So, where's Zeke?" I asked. "He's getting the bags, he should be here shortly," she said. "A little help," said a voice coming from at least 10 suitcases in the hallway. "Let me help," I said rushing to his aid. "Thanks Ryan," Zeke said, "Sharpay has to pack everything. "I know," I said and we laughed. "You guys are just in time," I'm making lunch. I hear the door knock and Gabriella runs to get it. "Hey Troy," she said as he kissed her cheeck. "Hey sexy," he said walking in. "Zeke, is that you man," he said and gave him a high five. "Troy," Sharpay squealed and gave him a hug. "Hey Sharpay," he said hugging her back. "So, Ryan, what's for lunch?" Troy asked. "Spaghetti, I should go check on it now," I said. "I'll help," Zeke said. We went to the kitchen and found the spaghetti done, he added something to the sauce, I didn't get a good look at what it was, but I should trust Zeke, he's a great chef. I set the table, and walked into the lounging area. When I walked in I saw Troy staring at my sister, he was staring at something I don't want to say about my sister. I could feel my blood boil and I know Gabriella would be crushed if I hit him, so I controlled my anger. "Lunch is ready," I said calmly. Everyone gathered by the table and took their seats. 


	3. Chapter 3

It was silent for a while until Sharpay asked a question. "So, Ryan, have you had any girlfriends?" "No, I haven't found anyone that would be perfect for me," I said looking at Gabriella. I saw Sharpay follow my gaze, now she knows who I love, I think. "Ryan, I know this guy in my History class, he's perfect for you and I think he swings your way," Troy said. "Troy," Gabriella said glaring at him. "What, I'm comfortable with his lifestyle," he argued. "I'm not gay," I said fighting this battle. "Ryan, just come out of the closet, we all know," Troy said. "Troy, Ryan is not gay, I heard him with a lady last night after our date," Gabriella said. "Really, was she pretty?" Troy asked. "Yeah, but we both agreed it would be a one night thing you know," I said trying to see if they bought it, I would probably by it if I wasn't still a virgin. I'm pathetic, a 19 year old virgin, I just want to save it for the perfect girl. After the dishes were washed Troy asked me in private, "So this chick, was she big," he asked putting his hands near his chest. "I don't want to be a pig," I said. "I knew it you are a fag," he said. "Yeah, she had huge boobs," I said feeling terrible at what I just said. "Yeah, to me I think Gabriella is big too," he said smiling, "I think we're going to do it tonight." I couldn't control myself I punched him in the face. "What the hell," he said grabbing my collar and hitting my face, I heard people walk in. "Zeke," Sharpay yelled trying to get Troy off of me, "ZEKE!" Zeke came rushing in and quickly pulled Troy off of me. "Troy, what the hell is going on" Zeke asked. "Nothing," I heard Troy say. "Come on Ryan, I'll clean you up," Gabriella said taking me to our bathroom. I looked in the mirror and my face was covered in blood, but Gabriella was gracious enough to wash it off. "I'm sorry," she said to me. "About what?" I asked. "Troy, I know he said something to upset you," she said, putting a band- aid over a cut. "He's degrading you," I said. She looked at me, "Don't start fights over me please," she said looking down. "I can't help it, the way he treats you, the way he talks about you," I said. "Ryan please, I can handle myself, you help me to much," she said rubbing the back of her hand on my cheeck. "I want to help you," I said. She smiled and put her arms around me, and I accepted the hug like always. "I need to help you Gabriella, I care aout you, you're my best friend," I said still hugging her. "You're mine too," she whispered in my ear letting go of me and walking out of the bathroom. I followed after her, and saw her sitting down by Troy, whispering in his ear, then he kissed her lips. I felt jealous, I hate feeling jealous of Troy, but he has the one girl I can't love, but I still do. "So, what are the sleeping arrangements?" Troy asked. "Well, Sharpay and Zeke can take my room, I'll be on the couch, and you'll be in your apartment," I said coldly. "Well, I have an extra room, Victor is on vacation for another week," Troy said looking at Gabi. "Great, maybe Ryan can stay there Troy?" Gabriella asked. "I don't want to bother," I said. "You can stay, I mean your like a brother to me," Troy said putting on an act. "Okay," I said knowing it would make Gabriella happy. 


	4. Chapter 4

I looked at the clock, it was 8:30, time flies when your with friends I guess. "Gabriella, I need to talk to you, in private," Troy said taking Gabi out of the apartment. I knew what he was going to do, but if I followed, Sharpay would think I'm a pervert. A half an hour later Troy came back, "Gabi, needed to call someone when we were finished talking. That was my que, I ran into Troy's apartment and found a crying Gabriella, in a worse condition than last night. "Gabriella," I said. She gave me a hug and started sobbing in my chest. "I'm going to kill Troy," I said in anger. "No, Ryan don't, I love him too much," she said wiping her tears away. "Gabriella, I can't keep letting him do this to you, you're really hurt," I said looking at her body, it was full of bruises. I touched her bare shoulder, she moved away slowly, "Ryan, I'm hurting," she told me her voice full of pain. I rubbed her shoulders softly, she moaned a bit, I hate to admit this, but it turned me on. "Gabriella, I can't cover for you, Zeke and Sharpay are in there and they'll know if you're hurt," I said looking down at her. "I know, I just don't know what to do," she said. I looked at her, "has he always raped you?" I asked. "The first time, I thought he'd love me and be gentle," she said. "So, your not a virgin, not counting him raping you?" I asked. She nodded her head yes. "So, how long was that?" I asked. "About a year ago," she replied. "Do you rememer what it was like to be loved in bed?" I asked. "No, but I fantasize," she said. "I'm sorry," I said to her, "well, look on the bright side, you could still be a virgin like me." She looked at me, "I didn't know you were a virgin." "Well, I am," I said. "So, you've never seen a naked woman before?" she asked. "Just you, and I want you to be the only one I see," I said. Then something amazing happened, she kissed me. I put my arms around her and we sat there making out until she started unbuttoning my shirt. "Hey, you have a boyfriend," I said feeling guilty. She kissed me again and soon my shirt was off, I guess she wanted this, and so did I. She started unbuttoning my pants and I was left in my boxers, and I was rock hard. My boxers were off and we still kissed. "Are you sure?" I asked. She nodded her head, and for the next 10 minutes we were connected as one. I was in and out and listening to her comands. I made her moan, I made her scream my name. "Ryan, faster, harder," she screamed in ecstasy. She moaned whenevr I did what she was told, and then we both cummed. I collapsed on her taking the condom off. "Gabriella, wow," I said breathing heavily. "You weren't bad for your first time," she said. I looked at her naked form, despite the bruises, she was beautiful. I mean she was always beautiful, but she had perfect curves. I held her close to me. "Thanks Ryan, you showed me that not everyone is treated like me," she said. "I would never hurt you," I said playing with her hair with my fingers. "I'll always be here for you," I said. "Ryan, we can't let this get out, if Troy found out what we did, he would literally kill you," she said holding me close. "I guess this is a one time deal," I said sadly. "I wish this could be a relationship but it can't" she said sadly also. I look at her face, she looks like she still wants Troy, he was probably better than me, even if it was rape. I got out of bed and put my clothes back on. "Ryan, where are you going?" she asked. I left the dorm and walked out of the building, it wasn't cold outside, maybe in the 30s, but the cold calms me after drama, and it helps me think. I stand there upset. She just wants to toy with my feelings for her, she still wants Troy 'Fucking' Bolton. I walk back to my apartment and Gabriella was there, sitting on Troy's lap. Again I felt jealous, but why do I feel jealous, I just slept with her. What am I saying, I sound just like him, I feel horrible, she must have some sort of spell to make guys feel this way. I'm not sure right now what to feel, but the strongest feeling I have, is hate. Hate toward the sex Gabriella and I just shared, hate toward me liking it, hate toward Troy for hurting her, hate toward me for being jealous of Troy, and hate toward Gabriella, for playing with my feelings. I know I have to be the bigger person and comfort her after Troy and his actions, so everything will go back to normal, I guess. "Where were you Ryan?" Sharpay asked. "I took a walk" I said, and slept with Gabriella. "Look at the time, I've been walking for a while, it's 11:30," I said making a fake yawn. I walked to my room to grab my stuff. "Ryan, why don't you take my room," Gabriella offered, "and I'll sleep at Troy's." "Sure," I said accepting the offer. I walked into her room and everyone left for their rooms, except Sharpay. "So, you like Gabriella," she said in a gossipy sort of way. "Yeah, it's that obvious," I replied, "Sharpay, I'm a horrible person." "Why?" she asked. "I just slept with her," I said looking down. "What, how could you do that to Troy," she said. "Troy doesn't deserve her," I said, "you can't tell anyone I told you this, not even Gabriella, he beats and rapes her." "Troy, he wouldn't do that," she said not believing me. "Well he does, and I know because I'm there every night picking up the pieces he broke. She says he loves her, it just doesn't come out right, but it breaks my heart to see the woman I love get hurt," I said tears ready to come out. "Ryan, I, I-" I interupted her, "just get out please, you don't understand this mess. "Ryan, I'm trying to process this." "Well, you're not doing a great job, are you, because I dry her tears every night, I help her get dressed after he's gone because she's to weak, and I make sure she won't get pregnant with that bastard's child," I snapped. "I, I just really love her, and I can't be with her, we discussed that after we did it, I had to show her there are better people in the world than Troy Bolton, there are people like me who won't hurt the ones they love." I walk off into the shower and turn on the cold water, because right now I really need it. I was in there for about an hour. I needed to scrub the drama off of me, but I know it didn't work. I hate this place, it's infested with drama, drama caused by Troy. 


	5. Chapter 5

I woke up screaming in my room, wait, why am I in my room? "Ryan, are you okay?" Gabriella asked. "Yeah," I said, "where's Sharpay?" I asked. "Sharpay was never here," she said. It was a dream, but it felt so real. "Troy, he hits you still right?" I asked. "Ryan, you were just in my room an hour ago helping me, remember," she said. "Right, it was just a dream," I said. She looked at me, "What?" I asked. "Nice abs," she said smiling. I realized I wasn't wearing a shirt. "Sorry," I said pulling the blanket over my skin. "Hey, it's only fair if you get to see me, then I get to see you," she said pulling the blanket down. "So, are my abs as good as Troy's?" I asked. "Nope," she said walking out of my room, "they're better," she said in a whisper. I think she meant it for her to only hear it, but I heard it. I closed my door and looked down at my stomach, I do have nice abs. So, I guess this means I'm still a 19 year old virgin. I sat in bed replaying that moment in my head, she was staring at me, she thinks I have better abs than Troy. I couldn't go back to sleep after that moment, I was so excited. I looked at the clock, 4:30, at least it's holiday break. I guess I was tired because when my head hit the pillow, I fell asleep. I woke up at 10:30, to sounds from the next room, Gabriella's room. "Troy, why are you here so early?" she asked. "I wanted to be with you," he said. I heard Gabriella scream as I heard a big bang. "Gabi," I whispered. I heard more screams of her pain, then I heard her scream my name, "Ryan, RYAN, help me." Then I heard a giant smack, and a final scream. I rushed into Gabriella's room and found her unconcious with Troy having his way with her. I saw him kissing her all over and having sex with her at the same time. "Get off of her," I said. "Ryan, get your homo ass out of here," he said giving me the finger still inside of Gabriella. "I said get off of her," I said again. "She wants me to do this to her," he said. "No, she doesn't" I said. He pulled out of her and stood up proud of his manhood. "Take a picture, it lasts longer," Troy said grabbing his manhood, "I bet you have nothing compared to me." "That's my personal business, now leave," I said feeling anger because he has no right asking me about my business, besides, his is not that big, I have a good 3 more inches than him. Troy started to get dressed, then he started to leave. I stopped him, and then I had to tell him something. "Do you love Gabriella?" I asked. "Yes, I love her very much," he answered. "DO you see what you do to her?" I asked pointing to her unconcious body. I thought I saw something in his face snap, it looked like his anger went away and sadness replaced it. I saw him stare at her and then he laughed. "Ha, she still needs to toughen up, she can't last a few soft hits," he said cracking up and walking out of the apartment. I went to Gabriella shaking her softly, "Gabriella, Gabriella, can you here me?" I said hoping she'd get up. "Ryan, I can't move," she said. "I have to call 911," I said going to her cell phone. "NO," she yelled. I dropped the phone. "I'm fine now," she said sitting herself up, but I know she's in pain, she can't see the face I see when she moves. I went to grab her shirt and I gave it to her, she rejected. "What's wrong?" I asked. "Nothing," she said. "Are you sure you love him?" I asked. "Of course I love him Ryan," she said, "I just know he'll become that geeky boy I met on New Years Eve soon." "Gabriella, people change," I said knowing everything that came out of my mouth is breaking her heart. "Ryan, just shutup, okay," she said with anger. "I'm just saying-," I started but was interupted. "That you would leave my room and not bother me," she said. "Right," I said walking out of her room, she is really pissed right now. I can't deal with this right now, but I have to. I walk back into Gabriella's room and talk to her. "Gabriella, Troy is never going to change back unless you show him how much he's hurting you," I said strongly. I knew she knew that, but she's to fragile to stand up to a jock. "I'm sorry I yelled at you Ryan, to tell you the truth, I can't live without you in my life," she said. "Gabriella. I love you, and I can't see you get hurt," I said seeing tears roll down her cheecks. "I know Ryan," she said holding me. "So, you think I have better abs then Troy," I said, "I heard you whisper that." "Yeah, but don't tell him," she said. 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I own nothing!!!!!

I gave Gabriella her shirt and this time she accepted. "Gabriella, are you okay now?" I asked her. "Yeah, I'm fine," she said with a small smile. "Okay then I'm gonna go take a shower now," I said. "Go ahead," she said. "All right, I'm leaving, and I'm taking my nice abs with me," I said with a smile. She started laughing, "you know, you're such a loser sometimes." "I know," I said as I closed her door. I walked in my room to grab my towel and made my way to our bathroom.

I opened the door and turned on the cold water to relieve some tension. I looked in the mirror, I don't really understand why people think I'm gay. I mean I'm built well, and since high school ended I dressed myself and lost those stupid hats. I looked away from the mirror and slowly took my shirt off, if it weren't for stupid Troy I wouldn't be wearing a shirt and I probably would still be sleeping, but he had to come to the apartment early in the morning. I slowly lowered my pants and then my dream came back to my head. The way Gabriella touched me, the way she kissed me, the way she moaned my name in pleasure, it felt so real. I snapped back to reality and took my boxers off.

I walked into the shower and grabbed the shampoo, and I started washing my hair. Flashes of my dream kept comming back to me, but it was only the part when Gabriella and I made love. I grabbed the shampoo again and put a bit on my hand. I started to lower my hand down to my erection and I ran my hand up and down my shaft. I kept getting the image of Gabriella's naked body, her arms wrapped around me, holding me, the feeling of her hot breath against mine, the feeling of pleasure taking over my body. I went up and down and my breaths were becoming very heavy. I knew I wasnt going to last much longer, I pumped faster, and faster. "Oh fuck," I whispered. I couldn't let Gabriella hear me. I finally came and washed myself up. I felt a little better, a little at least. I walked out of the shower and dried myself off.

I opened the door and Gabriella was walking toward me. "Ryan, with all these cold showers you take you're going to get sick eventually," she said a little concerned. "No, it's okay, I haven't gotten sick yet," I said with a small fake smile on my face. "Is there anything you want to talk about?" she asked. "Hey, that's my job to ask you that," I said. "Ryan, I used to take cold showers when I was upset, but I stopped when I found a best friend I could talk to," she explained, "please just tell me what's wrong." "You want to know whats wrong?" I asked feeling upset. "Yes, please Ryan, I'm your best friend, you can tell me anything," she said in a comforting tone. "Okay, all thats been on my mind lately is you, and how I take care of you after Troy uses you. Gabi this is bothering me that you won't let me tell anyone to help you." I said in a low tone. "Ryan, please don't worry about me," she said walking into the bathroom a little upset. I need to fix this, I know it won't ever be like my dream, but I will find a way to make her happy, and make her realize that Troy doesn't deserve her.

I sat on my bed for five minutes thinking of what Gabriella and I could do. "It has to be something simple, nothing too over the top," I said to myself. Then it hit me, "yes, a movie marathon night," I said with an excited tone. I heard the bathroom door open and I slowly walked to Gabriella's room. I knocked on her door, "come in," she yelled. I walked in and Gabriella was putting her jeans on, "yeah?" she asked. "I was wondering, maybe we could do something like a movie marathon tonight, just us, no Troy," I said. "Umm, yeah I think its fine, Troy's going to practice with Chad and Jason tonight anyway," she said, "Can we get the Titanic?" "Of course any movie you want," I said with a smile. "I'll go pick everything up, popcorn, movies, sodas, chips," I said, "oh and chocolate ice cream, I know its your favorite." I saw her smile, "Ryan, you know everything about me," she said. "That's because I'm a good listener," I replied, " I think I'll get the stuff right now, I'll be back in an hour or two." "Okay, and thanks Ryan, I needed this, just a break from everything," She said as her smile faded away. "No problem, I'm always here to make you happy," I said, "bye." "Bye," she said as I closed her door and grabbed my keys out of my pocket and left the apartment.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I own nothing!!!!!

Lover Hurts

Chapter 7

I went out and grabbed some of Gabriella's favorite movies, I grabbed Titanic, Grease, and Legally Blonde. I was heading in a different aisle towards the action movies to find a movie for me. "Hmm, Terminator, Die Hard, blah, blah, boring," I said to myself. I guess I'm not an action movie kind of guy, maybe horror. I found Halloween, it looked like it was a good movie. I started moving towards the line. I really wonder why Gabriella doesn't want me to worry about her, I mean I have to, it's almost like my job.

"Sir, you're next in line," I heard someone say.

"Oh, yeah sorry," I said looking at the angry people behind me.

"So, Legally Blonde, Titanic," she said, "there some great chick flicks."

"Oh no, there for my room mate, Gabriella, she's been having a rough time so I thought they would cheer her up a bit," I explained, "Halloween is mine."

"Well that explains a lot," The lady said smiling a bit. "Well, any guy who would watch a chick flick with his room mate is a great guy."

"Thanks," I said blushing a bit.

"That would be 35 dollars," she said.

"Uhh hold on," I said nervously taking my wallet out of my pocket. "Here you go."

"Thank you, and five dollars is your change," she said politely, "have a great day."

"You too," I said with a smile.

I walked towards my car, next stop is the grocery store for the snacks. I got there smoothly, no traffic, the drive was about five minutes. I walked in and went straight towards the chips aisle. I grabbed Barbeque flavored, sour cream and onion, and original chips. Maybe Gabriella will see me in a new light tonight, not just a friend, but maybe a boyfriend, no, no, I'm just her friend, just the guy who picks her up when she's down. "Popcorn," I told myself as I saw the sodas, "but first sodas." I grabbed a liter of Sprite and a liter of Coke. Now it's popcorn time, I looked at my clock, if we want to watch all the movies together then I better hurry. I did a fast paced walk towards the popcorn. "Haha, extra buttered, my favorite," I said to no one, once again.

"Ice cream," I said now running toward the freezers in the back. "Chocolate," I said grabbing four cartons of Ben and Jerry's ice cream.

I walked to the check out aisle, "Hello," I said to the man ringing up the items.

"Your total is $26.39," he said.

I quickly handed him my money and waited for my change. Once I recieved my change, I dashed out the door in a hurry, I wanted to get home to Gabriella, I wanted to spend my every minute I had with her, I just wish she could see that I gave her my heart the minute we met. I took my keys out of my pocket, unlocking the doors, the usual car stuff. I drove off towards the apartment.

Once I parked my car I ran towards my dorm room. "Gabs, I'm back," I yelled as I entered the dorm but recieved no answer. "Gabi," I said putting the ice cream in the freezer recieving silence. "Gabriella," I said with a firm voice as I walked toward her room. I knocked on her door, "Gabriella," still no answer. I started to freak, if Troy came here and touched her before practice, he's fucking dead. "Gabriella, I'm coming in," I said a bit worried as I opened the door.

I walked in and saw her tangled in her sheets, asleep, she looked peaceful. I walked to the side of her bed, "Gabi," I said calmly, "Gabi."

She stirred a bit and took a deep breath. "Hey Ryan," she said with a small smile, "I guess I dozed off."

"I guess you did too," I said with a smile, she looked radiant right now, I would do anything for just one simple kiss.

"What time is it?" she asked.

"It's almost four," I answered.

She got up in a frantic state, "Troy," she said, "he's going to be here soon." She untangled herself from her sheets as quick as she could, "if I don't look good he's going to kill me."

I grabbed her hand, "Gabriella, you said Troy has a late practice today, remember? Thats why we made a plan to have a movie marathon," I told her. She started to relax a bit, "and besides, you look great anyway."

She smiled and pulled me in for a hug, "Thanks Ryan, you always know the right things to say." I swear, once we were in that warm embrace, her muscles started to relax and she started to sound more calm.

"Do you think you're up to watching three movies?" I asked her as we pulled away from our hug, I excluded Halloween because I don't think she would be interested in that. "I think I picked out some pretty good ones."

"Really, I've got to see what you picked," she said. I watched her walk out of her room and she saw the movies on our table. "I thought you said you got three movies," I heard her say.

"Yeah I did," I answered back.

"Then why are there four?" she asked.

"Oh, I got myself a little something," I replied.

"Halloween, I heard that was a good movie, pretty freaky, you know, lets watch this one," she said holding it up, "I'm in the mood for a scarefest right now."

I grabbed the movie from her, "you sure?" I asked.

"Ryan, I'm sure I can handle it," she said, "you can set it up, and I'll get the chips and popcorn."

"Sounds like a plan," I told her. She smiled that cute little smile and she walked to the kitchen. I took the disc out of its box and stuck it in the DVD player. Gabriella was smart when she decided to make the popcorn, it takes forever to find the remote. "Gabriella, have you seen the remote?" I asked her.

"Are you seriously asking me that, why do you think I said I was going to make the popcorn," she laughed.

"Haha very funny," I said sarcastically. I then laughed at my own stupidity, the remote was on top of the television. "Nevermind Gabi, found it."

"Popcorns done," she said bringing the bowl out, "I'm gonna get the chips and soda." She walked back into the kitchen and brought out the bowl of chips, "Your favorite, sour cream and onion."

"You didn't have to you could have had the barbeque chips," I told her.

"No, you got the movies, you deserve to have your favorite chips," she said. She brought a 2 glasses of coke. "You ready to start this?"

"I'm ready when you're ready," I told her. We turned off the lights and sat down on the couch and the movie started. She jumped when he killed Annie, she moved closer to my body. Another kill had happened and she moved closer. I moved my arm and wrapped it around her body, she's so warm. She then grabbed my hand and nothing seemed to matter but me and her. I don't know what to do next, I keep thinking to make another move, a more noticable move, but I also keep telling myself to keep it the way it is, I just don't want her to hate me.

We finished the movie, my arm still wrapped around her. I looked down at her, she looked so beautiful. The movie was long over and she was still wrapped in my arm. "Gabriella, how did you like the movie?" I asked breaking the silence.

"It was scary," she said. She looked up at me and I looked down into her gorgeous chocolate diamond colored eyes. I started to close the gap between us and I saw her eyes close. "I think its tim for ice cream," she said.

"Yeah, you're right," I told her. I unwrapped my arm from her petite body and she let out a yawn. "I got chocolate," I said.

"Great," she answered back.

"Yeah," I replied. "No, not great," I said facing her. "We had a romantic moment Gabriella,"

"Ryan, we didn't trust me," she responded.

"Gabriella we were so close to kissing, my arm was wrapped around you," I said.

"Ryan, stop it," She said.

"No, don't you ever think about it, think about us, don't you ever wonder what's going on between us? I think about it every night," I said trying to stay calm.

"You don't think I think about what it would be like to be with you, well Ryan, you're wrong, I've thought about every night since we've moved in together," she said.

"Then why can't we just be together?" I yelled.

"Because I don't know what Troy would do to me if I left him," She said, her voice sounded shakey. I just stared at her, I forgot about Troy for a while. "What?" she asked.

"Gabriella, you're leading me on," I told her.

"No, I don't," she said back.

"I'm in your room, helping you, and you're naked, you flirt with me constantly, and that moment we had, that was your fault, you moved your body close to mine, you grabbed my hand, you looked into my eyes," I explained.

Well, stop helping me, I can take care of myself, I don't need other people worrying about me," she said in an angry tone. I don't know what came over me, but I grabbed her and crashed my lips onto hers. She didn't fight back, she wrapped her arms around my neck as I wrapped my arms around her waist. Her tongue was waiting to enter my mouth, I granted permission and our tongues collided.

She then pushed herself away from me. "I'm sorry," she said as she ran to her room. I watched her go, a small part of me felt horrible for kissing her, but the larger part of me felt great, I finally got to kiss the girl of my dreams. I do still wish we could go farther, but I don't want Troy to find out, because if he did, I wouldn't be able to fight him, he would kick my ass in a second, and I do know Gabriella won't be able to fight him, I just don't want her to get hurt anymore. Atleast Sharpay and Zeke come tomorrow, I think they will be able to bring some light into this situation, I'm not going to tell them, but I'm sure Sharpay can talk to Gabriella about Troy, she is nosey, and she knows when something is wrong with her best friend. I just hope we can show Gabriella the way and she chooses the right way.


End file.
